


A Prince's Price

by ImperiusRex



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel (House of M), Namor the Sub-Mariner (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Atlanteans, Inspired by Art, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Tentacles, Throne Sex, silverfish - Freeform, warlord krang, yet another smutty silverfish fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 14:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20798357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperiusRex/pseuds/ImperiusRex
Summary: Prince Pietro runs his mouth and so King Namor decides to teach him a lesson, one that involves him, his throne, and some tentacles.[Set during House of M 2015]





	A Prince's Price

Pietro was often told he was to blame for the situations he found himself in, and while he argued that wasn’t true right now he wondered if perhaps it was. For if had just kept his mouth shut then he wouldn’t have to worry about a seductive sea king making a play on him.

It had started with one of Namor’s generals making a derisive comment about Pietro being sent there to seduce their king; calling Pietro an offering from Magnus to Namor. Pietro had rejected it, saying he wasn’t some whore to be passed around on his father’s whim, but this sparked a light in Namor’s eye.

The throne room in Atlantis was full of water, unless Namor chose to drain it which he rarely did unless he felt like it, so when it was full, all manner of sea creatures swam around as they pleased, fish mostly, but a turtle here and there and behind Namor’s throne an giant octopus slept.

The King smiled slowly and beckoned Pietro to him, looking so smug on his throne. Pietro approached him and knelt slightly; Namor grabbed his chin, then pulled his face close.

“You seem to think so highly of yourself, perhaps you are saving yourself? _Hm_? Does your father have some royal match in mind for his eldest son?”

Pietro had to answer to him while aware that Namor could break his jaw if he lied, “No, simply that I do not fuck men because my father ordered me to, I would not seduce you to make you more agreeable to my father’s whims.”

“So you would sleep with men for what then sweet Princeling? Tell Namor of the price you ask.”

Pietro grins wickedly, “I only ask that the man fucking me does a good job, and makes me scream. You have no idea how bad of a lay my father’s court members are, the last man I slept with nearly put me sleep.”

Namor’s sharp smile grows and it’s _fascinating_, Pietro feels like he is staring a shark in the face, about to get eaten. Then Pietro was hoisted onto Namor’s lap. Pietro glances at the grand hall room that still had some members of Namor’s court; his royal guard and a few warlords, and other members and nobles who didn’t seem at all concerned with the Prince sitting on their King’s lap. His back was against Namor’s hard chest and Pietro can’t do much to get space between them. He squirms, his ass rubbing up against Namor’s crotch, and the King chuckles.

“My, you are an impatient one.”

The slight challenge in Namor’s voice tells Pietro that Namor was doing exactly what Pietro was asking for. There was a heat that pooled in his gut near his groin and he flushed slightly. Truth be told, Pietro was curious, though most times Namor wore dyed green pants made of sharkskin with shoulder armor, today he wore a green scaled speedo and it had left more of his strong muscled body on display.

He looks over his shoulder at the King. “Well it would help if we took off our clothes.”

If Namor thought to fuck him while his people watched, thinking perhaps that Pietro would stop then he had no idea just how much of a stubborn bastard that the Prince was.

“Hmm.” Namor’s right hand grips his hip and his left continues its route, slipping under the waistline of his pants and into his underwear, until he grabs Pietro’s semi hard cock and the Prince grits his teeth. Namor began to stroke him, his large hands covering him and moving in a slow lazy rhythm.

“Tell me Pietro, just how many men have you let fuck this sweet ass of yours?” Namor practically purrs into Pietro’s ear and he replies back slightly out of breath, his air mask fogging, “Half of my father’s court.”

“Such a pretty little slut, and how do you like it?”

“Hard. Rough.”

“Do they give this to you?

“No. I’m bored to tears, they all are too soft. Too gentle.”

“Poor Prince,” Namor removes his hand from Pietro’s cock and the Prince whimpers from the loss of contact, Namor leans back in his throne, the water rippling his black hair and Pietro looks back over his shoulder to see the King watching him, green eyes glittering, and Pietro shivers.

“Tell me, what do you do when they leave you wanting?”

“I… uh, I try to relieve myself.”

“Do you touch yourself?”

“Y- yes.”

Namor laughs, it’s a soft sound in Pietro’s ear, and Pietro squirms again. Perhaps this was a mistake… perhaps he shouldn’t have tried to prove to himself that he could take whatever Namor dished out, they hadn’t even gotten naked yet. Pietro feels a smooth slithery thing on his arm and he startles, trying to use his power to speed away but he is caught tight by Namor’s arm that snaked around his waist. The thing reveals itself to be a tentacle.

“I have mild control over sea life; I can bend them to my whim when it suits me, though I can’t read their thoughts.” Namor explains as another three tentacles slithers its way to hold Pietro’s ankles, and other wrist, Pietro can’t move as they wrap themselves around him.

Now he feels off balance as Namor begins to kiss the side of his neck, trying to keep an eye on the tentacles while being acutely aware of the court’s eyes on him. Pietro feels them wrap around his limbs tighter he panics but Namor whispers a command in his ear, “The more you move the harder they squeeze, **relax**.” The King goes back to licking his skin, nibbling at his ear lobe.

Pietro does and it’s a good thing for Namor at this moment quickly removes his pants, pulling them down with his underwear until they stopped at his knee high glossy black boots. His bare ass revealed along with his throbbing hard cock. He whimpers as the cold water surrounds him, his clothes were made of a special material to keep him warm but now his body heat was working overtime. If he wasn’t a speedster he would have died of hypothermia before Namor ever fucked him. He feels Namor’s roaming hands as they move all over his body, over his hips and down his thigh. Pietro’s shirt and been undone by the tentacles and one of the King’s hands is moving over his abdomen and his chest. Baring his chest to the whole court, some of the Atlanteans peered at him with curiosity, others with disgust and Pietro smirks at those who narrowed their eyes at him, _fuck them_, Pietro wasn’t ashamed of what he was doing. He would fuck Namor to spite those who hated him, people like Warlord Krang, who hated how close Pietro had become to Namor. He locks eyes with Krang who stood over in a group with some male Atlantean warriors who all carried spears.

Pietro gasped, his mask was tight on his face so he was safe from drowning, he takes a deep breath as Namor fingers his entrance, rubbing circles and stimulating him. Namor slips in one finger and pushes into Pietro’s tight asshole and Pietro grunts, bubbles from his mask escape. He feels one hand in his hair, as Namor grips his brilliant white locks tightly and pulls back Pietro’s head until his throat was exposed.

“Come on my pretty little prince, won’t you moan for me?” Namor pushes a second finger in and Pietro grunts again “Well if you filled me with your cock, your _highness_, perhaps I would have something to moan about.”

“Oh you are quite a **_brat_**.”

“You have no idea my King.”

Namor laughs and Pietro has a smug smile when he sees the look from Warlord Krang. Krang turned his head in disgust before leaving the throne room. Pietro doesn’t pay any more attention to the ones who followed Krang out nor to the ones who stayed behind because now Namor had released himself from his garments, he lines up with Pietro’s entrance and there is no more warning than that as Namor pushes his cock inside of the Prince’s ass. Pietro yelps and tries to move again but the tentacles cut deep into his skin, he would have marks from the creature’s suckers.

“Oh. Ohhh. That’s quite-“

“I wonder just how hard I have to fuck you to keep you from talking.”

Namor punctures his words with a swift thrust and Pietro loses his train of thought. Namor slides his cock out and then slammed it back in roughly. Pietro presses his lips into a tight line and is glad the water hides how his eyes water. One of his hands slides back into Pietro’s open shirt touching his nipple while the one that stayed in his hair was pulling his head back far enough that the King can place a kiss on the mask before thrusting inside again. Namor was much larger than any of the other men Pietro had let fuck him and his dick filled him, with each thrust it hit upon his prostate and it hurt. Namor sets a punishing rhythm his force was never lessened and with each movement Pietro braced himself, gritting his teeth, as he felt the fullness of each hard thrust.

Namor is the one who moans now, whispering in his ear, “You are so hot, here in these dark waters, heat is a myth, yet your body brands my cock with his warmth.”

Pietro wants to make a smart ass remark to that but he is a bit preoccupied by the sight of another tentacle in front of him and he squirms trying to move as Namor holds him in place, his hips lifting from his throne each time he slammed himself into Pietro’s ass. The sound of flesh on flesh was muted by the water. The tentacle wraps itself around Pietro’s hard cock, it begins to masturbate him and Pietro closes his eyes for amoment. It was too much, Namor fucking him, one hand tight on his hair, the other digging into his chest, sharp nails leaving indentations into his skin, his lips pressing against the nape of his neck until his moves to Pietro’s shoulder and bite him hard. It’s that moment, the bite combined with the thrust and the tentacle all at once that makes Pietro scream. Loudly, lustfully, desperately, as Namor marks him in every way he can, his cock driving deep and hitting him each time, Pietro feels his precum leak out of the tip of dick, the water washing it away.

Namor groans, and he shifts so that he buries himself deeper, Pietro was so hot, his body a furnace and Namor’s cock was enveloped in the heat. He had thought of doing this, fucking this cocky young prince, since the first moment he laid eyes on him in his father’s court. Oh that haughty smile, those eyes that seemed bluer than the ocean’s waters, pale hair enticed the Sea King and haunted his dreams. Now he had the young man pinned on his cock and he was not about to let him go so easily. Namor likes the attention, he likes that his people know who this man belonged to. He commanded the octopus’s tentacles to jerk off Pietro and listening to him scream under his mask was the sweetest sound Namor had ever heard. He doesn’t last long, already shooting his semen into the water, but Namor does not give him a moment to compose himself before he is commanding the tentacle to masturbate Pietro’s dick again.

The Mutant Prince moans, “No I just… need a moment… I can’t.”

“You can and you will take everything I wish to give you my royal slut.” Namor hisses as he shoves himself inside again and watches as Pietro gets hard once more, he smirks. Oh this one would be so fun to play with later, to see how long he could stretch out their sex. His own cock felt swollen as he held himself back, so Namor let’s go of Pietro’s hair and grabbed his hips with both hands using that hold to lift the Prince and bring him down again. He forgets that his court is watching him as he curses in Atlantean, asking Neptune for mercy, as he finally ejaculates his cum inside the Prince’s ass. As he does he commands the tentacles to let go, they unwind and Pietro is pulled back to lie against Namor’s chest as he keeps his cock inside the prince.

“Was the price you asked, paid in full my sweet whore?”

Pietro can only nod, his tears mingle with the salt water, and Namor sees he is still hard, so close to coming a second time, so he wraps his large hand around the Prince’s cock once more, his other hand reaching down to cup Pietro’s balls, as he jerked him off, Pietro is boneless as he lets the sea king do this to him while he breaths hardly into his mask, after a few moments he whimpers as he ejaculates all over the King’s hand. Namor whispers, “The water will wash this away but it won’t remove the memory of my cock inside you Pietro. You will remember that as you go home and every time your ass sits on a throne, you will remember this and remember that you are mine.”

Pietro can only nod, he can’t do much more as he falls asleep on the Namor’s lap, when he wakes up, he will have to swim past the people who watched as he was ravished by their King, and somehow explain why he was so late returning from his meeting with Atlantis.

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic was inspired by a fan art I saw of Namor/Pietro. Comments & Kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> Link: https://daisy-draws-things.tumblr.com/post/170496751930/namorquicksilver-from-wtf-kombat-2017-made-for


End file.
